Special Day
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: Birthday's weren't something Naruto looked forward to after so many years of being shunned. This year's a little different. [NaruHina]


**Title: **"Naruto's Happy Birthday"

**Authoress: **Sasukez

**Anime: **Naruto

**Pairing: **NarutoxHinata

**Rating: **K+ For: extremely mild language

**Occasion: **Naruto Uzumaki's birthday

**Dedicated: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Disclaimer: **The anime Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**A/N: **Please enjoy this story and please leave lots of reviews! This is a branch story of "Could It Be." Please consider reading "Could It Be" before you read this story. Thank you! :)

October 10th was supposed to be a very special day for Naruto. He was supposed to celebrate the date of his birth. He was supposed to be the center of attention. But he wasn't. Since he was the demon child of Konoha, no one felt he deserved any kind of attention. So, like years past, Naruto wasn't expecting anything special on this day. But Hinata most certainly did. It had been about four months since Hinata and Naruto had started dating and they cherished each day they spent together. Hinata was well aware of the feelings Naruto received from the other villagers. So this year, she decided things had to change.

**.:NaRuTo'S hApPy BiRtHdAy:.**

"Good morning Naruto!" Hinata greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Sunshine!" Naruto returned, giving her a peck on the cheek.

It was more like "good evening" seeing as it was 12:30 but they said "good morning" anyway. Hinata had called Naruto and told him to meet her in front of Ichiraku Ramen for a surprise. He didn't ask about it at all. He decided to wait and see what happened.

"I decided that I would treat you to all the ramen you want as a birthday present!" she exclaimed, taking his hands.

"Birthday present?" he repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yeah! Its your birthday today! Please don't tell me you forgot your own birthday."

"What? No! Of course not! Its just that…no one's ever bothered with my birthday so I'm a little shocked."

"I'm your girlfriend Naruto. Its my job to celebrate all your special days for you."

Naruto smiled at her.

"Thanks Hinata."

The smell coming from the ramen shop suddenly overwhelmed his senses. His stomach growled and Hinata giggled.

"Okay, okay. Let's get some noodles in you."

**.:NaRuTo'S hApPy BiRtHdAy:.**

"Aaaah. Delicious as always! Thanks a lot Hinata! I'm stuffed!"

"You're welcome Naruto. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Who _doesn't _enjoy Ichiraku's Ramen?"

Hinata paid for Naruto's 50 bowls of ramen and they left, hand in hand.

"So what do you want to do now?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure! What?"

"Go home and get changed into something nice looking and comfortable feeling. And meet me at the academy at 7:00."

"Okay…"

Naruto had a blonde moment and didn't get it until he got to the academy that night in sneakers, black jeans, orange T-shirt, and black jacket. Hinata was waiting for him in front of the school in a silver skirt and white T-shirt. She smiled at him and gently took his hand. He smiled back.

"You look awfully nice," he commented. "We going someplace fancy?"

"Nope. You'll see. Come on!"

Hinata led Naruto into the academy and through the hallways. Naruto still didn't know what the hell Hinata had planned for him. Hinata stopped at a classroom door. When she opened it, all Naruto saw was shadows. Then there was a click and light filled the classroom revealing streamers, confetti, and all of Naruto's friends.

"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO-KUN!!"

Naruto was stunned for a moment but then a broad smile spread across his face.

"You threw me a party?"

"Of course I threw you a party silly!"

"Oh come 'ere you!"

Naruto picked Hinata up off the floor and hugged her. Everybody clapped for them and music started playing. The party was getting started.

**.:NaRuTo'S hApPy BiRtHdAy:.**

"Happy birthday Naruto-darling!"

Hinata handed him a big rectangular box.

"You threw a party _and _got me a present? I thought the ramen was my present!"

"That was your _first _present. Here's your second."

Naruto took the box. The party was over but they had stayed behind. From the box Naruto pulled out a fake Hokage's hat. He laughed.

"Now I really _am _the Hokage!"

Hinata giggled when he put it on and struck a pose.

"Thanks a lot Hinata. You're the best girlfriend eva!"

"You deserved it Naruto."

She gave him his third gift of the night: a kiss.

**Author's Review: **Yeah I know that was a piece of crap. I don't know what to say. Just don't flame! If you didn't like it then don't bother reviewing.


End file.
